If I Ask You To Stay, Will You?
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: "Can I trust you again? Forevermore… No matter how far apart…" Oneshot Kajimoto/Sakuno pairing.


**Title: **If I Ask You To Stay, Will You?

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Kajimoto/Sakuno

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** "Can I trust you again? Forevermore… No matter how far apart…" Oneshot Kajimoto/Sakuno pairing.

**This is another fic featuring Sakuno as the main character. This time, she is paired with Kajimoto—a guy whose characterization is definitely not that much familiar to me. I guess I just wrote this as I go with the story's flow. I'm already done posting a NiouSaku story ("Till It's Time To Let Go"), a SanaSaku story ("Before I Fall In Love"), and a KiriSaku story ("If I Could Say I Love You"). You can check them out, if you want. The next one after this will be a YukiSaku story that I guess I'll be basing on a love song but I still need to choose what song. Not a songfic, but a song-inspired fic. And as far as I know, that's completely different.**

**Enjoy reading this one, okay? Please tell me what you think of this by leaving a review. If you have questions, then you can put it there or you can PM me.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. Characters might not be in their usual selves (in other words, possible OOCness).**

**-x-x-**

A long time ago, I've loved someone. Yes, I've loved her with all my heart. But things got a little out of hand. Before I knew it, we separated. She said she could never trust me again. I had to admit, it hurt me to the core. I didn't kow how I managed to live my life for the past two years we separated. But in the end, I finally in terms with the fact that maybe we were not meant for each other at all.

I moved on with my life and managed to make it happy for my sake somehow. However, I couldn't replace something that had been lost here in my heart. And that "something" was actually what she took from me the day we separated because of losing her trust to me. She took a big part of my heart unknowingly which I chose to ignore at first.

And now, this was what had happened.

Yes, I moved on. But realizing a lot of things, I came to know and realize the fact that I couldn't actually let her go. Never had I managed to do so for the past two years… and maybe never would be.

So my search for her had began. Of course, I didn't know where to start looking for her at first. I didn't have any news about her at all right after we broke up. I was hurt, what else was I supposed to do? I already wallowed in pain and misery for making such a terrible mistake. I wasn't thinking when I did it. And the loss I suffered was too much for a sacrifice. So in the end, I lost her.

But I won't let it end like that now. I would do what I could to fix it. As long as I was able to find her, I'd do it. I wanted to fix what I had broke before. I could only hope I won't be too late to do so.

I laughed at bit as soon as I sat on one of the benches on the park. It was Sunday at that time. School works as a university student wasn't easy but I managed to finish them last night since I'd continue my search for her today. But the more I try to search for her to every possible places, the more I was starting to lose hope. That Sunday was already the third one that I spent just to do the task I set to myself. One more and it would be a month already.

As I looked around the area, I couldn't help but to show a wry smile. Just great! And I could see right now were couples so happy spending time together like that. Even if they were just walking like that hand in hand or just sitting next to each other, I could see the happiness and contentment lingering in their eyes. Those emotions were radiating, so I was able to know.

That was when I remembered. She and I used to be like that before. Two years ago… Our lives were blissful that I always thought it was a dream. Well, a time came that I woke up from it. Reality had hit me hard at that time.

Now, reality brought me here.

It brought me to my search for the one person I've lost because of a mistake. I wanted her to stay by my side again. I wanted her to be with me not just today or a year, but for the rest of my life.

The cold wind of the chilly November blew quite harsher than how it was a while back. Or maybe I was the only one feeling that way. Yeah, it was indeed cold… for the reason that I didn't have her hand on mine. Those warm ad soft hands that I've held whenever I felt cold or nervous. Those hands gave me the strength and the warmth I needed.

Well, that was before…

"Does your mind always travel like that, Kajimoto-san?"

Those words brought my mind back to reality. But it wasn't the words that made my heart thump wildly. It was a familiar feeling that I knew only one person could give to me. The voice that spoke those words had caused this to me. And so I looked up to see if I was right about it. I had to move; I don't want to know I was just daydreaming at all.

My eyes widened at the sight of the person standing in front of me—only just a few feet away from where I was sitting. Could this be real? I was't hallucinating, right? Yes, I know I was starting to become desperate to search for her. But this was still a surprise for me—too much that I couldn't even believe it.

"Sakuno…" Uttering her name like that again made me recall a lot of memories. All of which belonged to those times I had spent with her, before my stupidity and stubborness divided us for a long time. "You… You're here?"

She showed an amused smile that inevitably took my breath away. Exaggeration as it might seem but I felt it that way. I wasn't sure why but somehow, seeing her like this again made me feel something good inside of me—one that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Don't look at me as if I'm a ghost," she said that snapped me out of my musings and broke the trance surrounding me. Sheesh! I couldn't believe I was still feeling like this with just a sight of her.

But I guess it was for the best, though. At least I knew it didn't totally disappear, unlike what I initially thought.

I smiled at her—the best I could muster. "I was just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry if it was that irritating."

"Can I sit beside you?"

Though surprised (again), I nodded and moved a little bit so that she would have more space to sit on. She sat and immediately eyed the fountain in front of us. But then, because of that, I took the opportunity to look at her more closely.

Her face still possessed the same innocent beauty I fell in love with long ago. Her serious expression somehow revealed the grace and maturity that I could only see once in a while. But it was an expression that was deeply seared in my brain because she was wearing the same facial expression when she broke up with me. It was that expression that made me realize I could never have any other woman in my life other than her.

I didn't want any other girl. I only wanted Ryuzaki Sakuno.

No one else.

"Why did you come here, Kajimoto-san?" That was the question that brought me out of my reverie.

Well, how was I supposed to answer that? Could I immediately tell her the truth? That I was looking for her? That I was searching for her so that I could somehow ask her for us to start over again?

What was going on with me? Why couldn't I say it?

"This park only brings me painful memories, you know," she started that made me face her. "We used to come here and spend our time together. Everything was wonderful between us. The sheer bliss I felt back the was still with me… no matter how much pain it would bring to me at the end of remembering all that…" she said even before I could answer her question.

All I could do was to eye her in confusion and surprise. How many times must I felt surprised in one day?

Wait... Setting that aside, what she said has finally seared in my mind. Why was she telling me all these? Was she... regretting that we separated? This park only brought her painful memories, huh? I looked around and that was when I recalled.

Two years ago... This place was the witness of how it all ended between me and Sakuno. This place became the barrier that separated us for a long time. And now...

"Sakuno..." I started. I had to start a conversation or else, this won't get anywhere. "Could it be that... you keep on coming back here?"

She responded with a small nod. Small, but not hesitant at all. She was telling the truth.

"Why...?" I knew it was a stupid question but I really wanted to find the answer to that.

"I couldn't let you go… even though I thought that you betrayed me." Her answer was said in almost a whisper. "I wanted to say sorry for making that mistake. I guess I was too blinded that I couldn't even listen to what you were supposed to say to me back then. But I couldn't find you. I kept coming back here, back to those places that were special to us, hoping that I could see you again."

"And you did that… for the last two years?"

"Each and every day for the last two years. I never missed one of them. It's the least I can do to ask for your forgiveness. For not trusting you at all…" Her tears fell but I was frozen to my spot to even do anything.

I wanted to console her just like before, but I couldn't figure out how to do that. She was wrong. She didn't have to ask for forgiveness. I was the one who was supposed to do that. I should be the one asking for that. She was right about not trusting me. I destroyed that trust two years ago, after all.

"I'm such an idiot…" I mumbled after all that. Well, I guess those words stopped her from crying and surely caught her attention. "I should've done something a long time ago… to fix what I had destroyed." And then I faced her. I had to face her so that she would know that I was telling the truth and nothing else. "Sakuno… I know I've been a jerk. But I still have to say this before I lose the chance to do so."

She frowned as her eyes met. Confusion was there in her brown eyes but the intensity didn't diminish at all. She was willing to listen.

"I love you. I always had. I might have moved on with my life but the fact that I couldn't let you go from my heart still remains." I held both her hands without batting an eye on her. "Sakuno, if I ask you to stay with me again, will you accept it? Will you stay by my side again?"

Silence surrounded us for a long while. But I didn't mind the wait. I must admit, I was tensed but I have to accept whatever answer she would give to me.

"I'm afraid… I can't stay by your side for a year," was her answer.

I frowned this time. What the heck did she mean by that?

"I have job training in Hokkaido for a year. Our company's branch gave me the opportunity to train there. That's why I can't stay by your side for a year at the most," she continued before I could even ask the question in my head.

"Does that mean…?"

"But before I answer that, will you… answer my question first?"

"What question?" Oh, great! How many times must we have to throw questions at each other? But for the sake of clarification, I would tolerate that, I guess.

She looked at me seriously. I could feel her hand tightened to a fist. I guess it was her right hand.

"Can I trust you again, Kajimoto-san? Can I trust you whatever happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I trust you again? Forevermore… no matter how far apart we may be…"

I see. So she wanted assurance, huh? "Yes… you can. Whatever happens, I will never break that trust." At least I could promise that to her.

And it was a promise that we sealed with a breathtaking kiss.

**-x-x-**

**I noticed that there are only TWO (2) Kajimoto/Sakuno stories posted. It made me decide to add another one there. And so this story is born.**

**Just a little random trivia: The line I put in the summary was actually based on the words spoken by one of the featured characters in one episode of Detective Conan named Sano Izumi. She was actually the murderer revealed in "Revival of the Dying Message (Part 2)" episode (Detective Conan Episode 173). She said these lines to a guy that she loved who also loved her before she was taken away as she was arrested by the police. Somehow, I kind of fell in love with the line as soon as I saw it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
